


never let this kid go

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, blowjob, handjob, touching and mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: Larry notices Orange checking him out
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	never let this kid go

**Author's Note:**

> from Larry's perspective
> 
> first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com

Maybe orange thought he was being subtle because Larry never called him out, never drew any attention to it, but he knew that the kid’s eyes would shift to him whenever he thought Larry wasn’t looking. It was cute, in a way. Larry had a decent body, too many drive thru meals and late nights to not look his age, but he lifted weights almost every night, knew he could look good in a tight shirt. Orange probably didn’t have a lot of opportunities to check out other guys, sit in the passenger seat and steal glances at Larrys arms the way he did, following with a longing look at his lips before shooting his eyes forward again. It was a dangerous game in this profession, Larry knew that all too well. So he let the kid indulge himself, let him think he was being sneaky in admiring Larry. Hell, Larry enjoyed it too, who wouldn’t, picking Orange up wearing a tight white tshirt instead of his usual hawaiian shirt (their usual, the kid had starting imitating his dress) and seeing him suck in air and his eyes widen.

There was always a nervous tension to the kid, hiding behind the casual coolness he was trying to play, but he was intelligent, really observant, Larry could tell. Whereever they went, Orange was immediately noting where the exits were, always positioning himself and Larry where they wouldn’t be blocked off from leaving, he’d keep up a conversation across a diner table while carefully cataloging everyone in the room with his eyes. Only drank light beers, nursing one for ages, not letting himself get drunk while making it seem he was matching pace with the other guys. He’d make a damn great criminal one day, Larry thought. Had a natural talent, an instinct, for this line of work. He just needed some experience, some guidance.

While Larry left it up to Orange to make the first real move, he flirted with the kid, in that way guys like them had refined, where it could easily be dismissed as just straight guy banter, adored the way the kid’s face would turn red and he’d start to stammer. Larry found himself touching him, leaving a hand on his arm, gently guiding him when there wasn’t anyone around with a hand on his upper back (and a few times, his lower back). Often Orange leaned into his touches, almost guiltily, as though he was taking something he didn’t think he deserved. Once late at night, parked at the side of a quiet road to finish off their burgers and chips, Larry slung his arm over the kid’s shoulder, wide palm on the back of the kids neck, and started kneading him, casually, not breaking their conversation. Orange’s eyes fluttered closed and his mouth opened as Larry massaged him, but nothing came of it, both on them pretending it never happened once Larrys hand left him.

Now it was just a few days until heist day, Larry had spent almost every day this past two weeks with Orange. The neck massaging last night hadn’t scared him off, the kid hopping in Larrys car half an hour after Larry called him like usual. This time tho, Larry took him to his motel room, told him to make himself at home. Larry saw it again, the eagle eyes, noting down everything in Larry’s apartment, zeroing in on the side of a small safe half hidden between the bed and drawers. Straight after this job was done, Larry was going to ask Orange to be his partner. Sexual tension aside, the kid had the skills and smarts to be a great thief, and Larry wanted to nurture those talents.

On the beat up motel room couch, surprisingly comfy if you dont let yourself think about what the stains might be, Larry was explaining to him about the history of the Brewers. He knew Orange didn’t care about baseball, but it gave them both an excuse for the kid to watch him intently, nodding his head as if he cared, eyes shooting for a second to Larrys biceps or chest before back to his face again as if nothing had happened. Larry had told himself last night to back off and let Orange decide if this went any further, but he couldn’t help himself, and he didn’t get where he was today by following the rules. He slid his arm across the kids back again, noting with glee that Orange almost immediately melted into his touch and shifted closer to Larry. Then the kid reached out, gripped Larry’s arm, the look in his eyes showing Orange was just as surprised as Larry at his own actions, and rubbed him gently, just like Larry had done to his back.

The kid looked terrified, like he’d gone too far, like he was expecting Larry to call him a faggot and punch him in the face. So Larry calmed him, “it’s ok kiddo. you can touch.” And Orange did, bringing his other hand up now, both of them running slowly across Larrys arm, up his shoulder, giving himself a treat he’d long denied himself. “That’s it, baby, thats it, take what you want” Larry said in a soft voice, soothing, the kid’s hands straying over Larry, his eyes wide and gleeful, mouth open slackly, like a child given free reign in a sweetstore.

Larry had wanted to kiss the kid the moment he first met him, his mouth so tempting, always biting his lower lip, making Larry imagine how it would feel to suck it between his own teeth. And now with them so close to his own, he did, lightly gripping the kids jaw and bringing him in closely, not wanting to scare him away with any sudden movement. But the kid went willingly, happily, had been waiting for this moment too, gasped into Larrys mouth. They found a rhythm quickly, the kid kissed sloppily, inexperienced but eager, pressing himself against Larry, onto Larry’s lap. When they paused for a second, Larry started taking his own shirt off and Orange quickly followed suit, now pressing bare chests together, Larrys hand across Oranges back while the kids hands were going nuts all over his chest, running thru his chest hair, from his collarbones to his stomach and then back again, letting himself explore. Larry groaned, can almost taste the kid’s fervour, at finally getting to experience his desires, to worship Larrys body. He was noisy too, whines and whimpers at the back of his throat, making Larry light headed. Fuck, this kid was perfect.

And then Orange slid off his lap ungracefully onto the floor, and opened Larrys knees, knelt between them with an eager grin on his face. Goddamn, this kid was so fucking perfect. 

Four hands quickly and clumsily unbuckling Larry’s belt and unzipping his pants, Oranges mouth on his cock the second it was out of his underwear. What he lacked in talent, he made up for in enthusiasm, moans that were too small and irregular to be fake, spit going everywhere. When Larry looked down, Orange’s eyes were closed, like having Larrys dick in his mouth was too much of a treat to let his other senses like sight disrupt it, and the kid was pressing down on his own clothed bulge, rubbing himself just a bit thru his jeans. Seeing the kid get off so much on sucking him made Larry cum quickly, would’ve preferred to give a warning but Orange didn’t mind, choked slightly but was grinning, lapping up the cum that had spilled out. Larry quickly tucked himself back in and then pulled him onto his lap. “oh sweet boy, you fucking gorgeous boy” he said, kissing him deep and hard again, finding it oddly hot that the younger mans mouth and chin were wet with spit and his cum.

Larry shifted the kid off his lap and to the side of him, and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. There was a faint dark patch close to the belt line, and when he had them down his suspicions were confirmed, the front left of Oranges briefs sticky and wet, making the outline of his hard dick transparent through them, and Larry couldn’t help but moan at how wet Orange had gotten, how much precum all over himself, just from blowing Larry.

Larry wanted to move the kid back a bit, so he was against the chair arm and Larry could lean down and blow him, but Orange had other ideas, straddling Larrys lap again, this time facing away from him, wiggling his arse, and Larry started pumping his cock, his other hand on the kids stomach to help balance him, and he could feel the muscles there moving and tensing, strangely erotic. 

The kid was wiggling his rear end like crazy, grinding his arse into Larrys clothed crotch, making his spent dick twitch. It wasn’t until the second time that Orange looked over his shoulder coyly while pointedly grinding his arse again that Larry realised what he was trying to signal, what he was indicating to Larry. Larry gripped him tighter across the stomach, growled into the kid’s shoulder, “next time, i’ll fuck you next time” and Orange gasped again which quickly turned into a choking noise as he came all over Larry’s hand.

Larry kept his hand on Oranges stomach, loved how he could feel the kid tense and relax through his orgasm, holding him up while Orange slumped boneless against him. Larry knew he should get up and get a washcloth, but he couldn’t right now, didn’t want to let Orange go, even for a minute. And when the kid twisted his body, still in Larrys lap but leaning across it at an awkward angle, nuzzled tiredly into Larrys neck, his hand softly running over Larry’s chest, like he’s still amazed he’s allowed to do this, Larry knew he’d never be able to let this kid go.


End file.
